


Bone-afied Butterfly

by GenderlessPerson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body exploring, Chara is a boy, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a girl, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Overall Chara, POV First Person, Pacifist Frisk, Pacifist Route, Randomness, Resets, Skeleton Masturbation, Slow Burn, Soul Merge, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Twin Frisk & Chara, eventually smut, experimentations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessPerson/pseuds/GenderlessPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being turned into a skeleton isn't such a big deal. Finding out that your female parts were gone and your gender unknown even to yourself is mind blowing. Also, what does it take to convince the whole Underground that you're not a bad person? Just misunderstood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own UNDERTALE. Toby Fox is the genius behind the creation of the most awesome (in my humble opinion) RPG ever.

A small gasp left my lips as I awoken with a start. I sucked in precious oxygen like a starving man devouring his first meal in weeks. Everything was blurry even with my eyes fully opened, and I could only groan as I felt my joints ache terribly. I lay unmoving as I let my body slowly adjust to the twinges it was feeling.

My memories were fuzzy, and I could only wonder what the hell had happened to make me feel like I had just been trampled by a troll trying to learn ballet (and obviously failed). I stared murkily through the broken ceiling and at the sky, slightly disorientated but slowly regaining my awareness. I tried to recall, I really did, but the last thing I was only able to remember was staring directly into the dark abyss as it swallowed me whole. There was nothing before that, other than me walking back home after buying my art supplies.

The thought of losing any of those precious art supplies made me snap out from my daze immediately. I had spent two whole months consuming nothing but instant noodles because I wanted to save for my very own set of Faber-Castell limited edition art & graphic jubilee cabinet. If that were to be stolen from me... I would sob for an hour at least whilst wallow in self-pity. That being said, my rage would soon consume my whole being and I would definitely go Bankai over the thief who had dared to lay their grubby paws on my beloved art set. 

Propping myself up on my elbows had never been so difficult. I felt beads of sweat rolling down from my forehead as I finally managed to sit myself up. With a sigh of relief, I quickly examined my surroundings. I was in a cave of some kind, with my spot being the only spot to have the luxury of sunlight beaming down on it. Beneath me were buttercups, and I idly wondered if they had somehow broken my fall.

I snorted. Yeah, right. I pushed that impossible thought out of my mind and was pleasantly surprised to see my art set untouched and just beside of my right hand-  
...  
..  
.

Wait, what?

My eyes instantly snapped back to my hand - or my phalenges(?) to be precise - as I absentmindedly pulled my art set onto my lap as if to protect it, whilst staring at my bony appendages with shock.

I examined them with an odd sense of detached fascination, curling and uncurling my fingers unhurriedly. My eyes traced my phalanges, and as they gradually travelled downwards, widened. My metacarpus didn't look like those my biology teacher had shown me. In fact, they actually looked like normal palms, but made out of bones instead of flesh and had a gaping hole right in the middle.

With the curiosity that could match that to a child's, I held out my two hands and brought a finger from my right hand to pierce through the hole of my left hand. The experience of having something penetrating through that hole was... strange, to put it lightly. I traced the rough edges, and it caused a chill to run down my spine. At the same time, It felt kinda good.

Actually, I should stop before I get more _handsy_. With a deliberate cough to try and cover up my slightly aroused condition - even though nobody was here with me, I was still in a public location - I slowly started to touch my chest. I had only assumed that since my hands had turned to bone, the rest of me did as well. My assumption proved to be true as what I felt wasn't soft flesh, but a smooth surface.

I decided to explore all of my body, starting first from my ribs. I shyly lifted my shirt up and traced around the outer parts of my cages in fascination, feeling distant wonderment at how ticklish yet bothered I felt at the same time by just brushing lightly against them. It took me awhile to muster up the courage to plunge a hand into my chest cavity. I was quick to yelp and remove my fist, swearing to myself to never do that again when I brushed against... something.

I moved onto tracing my spine. It was after a few curious strokes that I began to pant lightly, feeling a strange yet distinct pulsing sensation deep within my bones. It felt almost as if I had blood flowing throughout my entire system. Strange, but at the same time relaxing due to the familiarity.

A soft moan left my lips as I leaned slightly forward, a hand gripping my art set whilst the fingers of my other hand began digging deeper into the lumbar region of my spine. I was close - to what, I wasn't sure, but I wanted the building pressure to be released. It felt like something was missing, and I couldn't quite grasp what was exactly needed for me to release this pent up pressure coming from my pelvic region.

I was suddenly distracted by a rustling sound from behind of me and snapped out of my pleasure induced haze. I twisted my neck sharply, ignoring the bone chilling crack that I had unintentionally made, and narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular as I scanned the cavern. There was, surprise surpise, nobody here except for me. I reluctantly released the hold on my spine and pushed myself up, my art set cradled possessively against my ribs as my shirt fell back into place.

My mind, which was filled with anxiety now, was pushing for me to flee from this place, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. The walls were too steep for me to climb, so with unanticipated determination, I walked forward, going deeper into the underground with nothing but my clothes and art tools on my person.

This whole situation was unnerving, what with waking up in an unknown territory with little to no clue as to how I had ended up here, and not forgetting that I had somehow become a living skeleton that was anatomically incorrect. I felt a bubbling sensation within my sternum. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so I ended up just laughing hysterically whilst tears rolled down my cheeks.

I somehow managed to find a distraction in the form of questioning how I could even cry assuming I have no tear ducts or even tears themselves as I walked carefully down the crude pathway, sniffing once in a while as I hugged my treasured art set tightly, the only thing now anchoring me to this nightmarish reality. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year since falling into the Underground. After giving up on escaping the RUINS, unexpected bundles fell onto your lap. Literally.

**_Half a year later._ **

With the Froggits' many gossipy warnings engraved deep within of my soul, I stalked through the halls quietly, not wanting to awaken the goat Monster that lived in this, admittingly, lovely cottage. 

I was bored of the Ruins, and to be honest, I wanted to escape from this dull place. The only exit out of this claustrophobic location was within of the goat Monster's house, from what I've heard.

I had already explored everywhere, and the only places I avoided were the goat Monster's bedroom and the stairs leading to her basement. Determination shone through my eyes as I walked down the steps, eager to adventure the whole of the Underground outside of the Ruins. 

When I came across a metal door that was as tall as the ceiling, I swallowed my nerves and pushed. It opened without much resistance, and I wondered if the Monsters had been pulling my fibula all along. They had said that the doors were heavy and impossible to budge, but there was only one door and it was easily enough to push. 

When I passed through the door, I realized that maybe I had spoken too soon. Just further down ahead was another set of metal doors, and they looked intimidating. I squared my shoulders and walked until I stood directly in front of the damn metal doors that were keeping me separated from the other side. With a determined huff, I placed both of my gloved hands and pushed. 

Welp. It seemed that the Monsters were not joking at all. The only thing that creaked were my bones. A dejected sigh slipped passed my lips and I thunked my forehead against the doors that were keeping me imprisoned. What now? Perhaps I should go before the goat Monster woke up. 

Before I had the chance to decide, I fell backwards in surprise when I heard two knocks coming from the door. I landed on my tailbone. Which hurt. A lot. A groan and a cuss later, I glared at the door. It looked smug. 

Was I losing my mind? Did that really just happen or am I hearing things now? 

_*Knock knock_

There went my theory of going insane. I hesitated but decided that if I couldn't open the door, the Monster on the other side must've had trouble with it as well. I did the single most handedly stupid thing I could've done in this situation. 

I answered. Even though I wasn't sure if the Monster was a friendly one or a dangerous one. 

"Who's there?"

Silence greeted me. 

A shrug later and I turned, pivoting on my heels. I had only managed to take a step before I heard a deep baritone coming from the other side of the door-of-shittiness, causing me to stop and returned to my previous position of staring suspiciously at the heavy hunk of metal - which was probably reinforced by magic, come to think of it.

Was this guy (or maybe a girl with a very deep voice?) really telling a knock knock joke, or was it simply coincidence? 

"dishes."

Yep. They're definitely telling a knock knock joke alright. 

"... Dishes who?" 

"dishes a very bad joke."

That was terrible. But still... With gloved hands covering my mouth to hide an ugly snort, I shook my head and took a few steps back. 

"Nope. Nu uh. I'm outta here, buddy." 

"what's wrong, pal? not hitting your _funny bone_ right?"

My steps faltered. The guy shouldn't have been able to know what kind of Monster I was, right? There were no peep holes anywhere, right? With a few beads of sweat trickling down my cheeks, I forced out a pretty strained laugh - even to my own ears.

"W-what? Monsters don't have b-bones, silly billy. You- uhm, _we're_ all made of magic. And besides, hitting a funny bone won't be humorous at all." 

And I knew that from experience. I've also stopped questioning the hows and whys I could still feel sensations even though I'm literally just made out of bones. The answer was pretty simple. Magic. I left it at that. 

"you sound pretty _rattled_ there, buddy."

"Haha. Good one. I should really be going, though." 

"welp. don't let this _punny_ sentry keep ya from whatever." 

"I'll, uh, see you around, then. Or, well, hear you around." 

With that, I retreated at the speed of lightning. The last few words of the unknown Monster not entering my ears. 

* * *

**_Another half a year later_ **

I made myself comfortable on the bed of golden buttercups, my bony arms positioned behind of my head as I closed my eyes, reminiscing about my experiences down here.

It has been a hell of a year since my falling into the Underground.  
Having encountered my first Monster, having found out that I was underneath Mount Ebott, having found out that I was trapped here forever unless the barrier breaks or I die first, having made a friend with a Ghost, having made a _punny_ door buddy after a few _bone-rattling_ exchanges, having stolen a few snail pies and getting addicted to the taste, having had many breakdowns. The overall experiences were overwhelming at first, but I got over them quickly since I myself had been turned into a skeleton Monster. Well, not really. More like a human-skeleton hybrid.

Everything about me screamed human, especially since I wore long sleeved turtlenecks with long pants, but that was only because I still have human features like skin and hair above my neckline. Anything below that was degraded into porcelain-like bones. I am severely conscious of that, so I usually wear long-sleeved shirts and pants to cover up my insecurities. Also in dark colors so my ribs don't show their outlines too much.

I had once been _fascinated_  (ahem, touching myself) by the changes at first to take notice, but after calming down a bit, I did note the disappearance of my boobs and genitals. And wow, I had instantly had a freak out session - one of the many.

I wasn't entirely sure if I could reproduce or even be considered a female now. I could very well be agender. Skeleton Monster were not exactly... seen around here. I was the only one, in fact. It was kinda lonely at first, but now it just felt normal and somewhat irritating. Especially when the other Monsters tend to give me gazes full of pity and/or fear. No idea why I was given the latter, though. 

Other than that, my life here was quite peaceful. I avoided a certain Monster to hell and back, though. A Froggit had once upon a time ~~stuttered nervously in the passing~~  told me that they were intimidated by her, so I decided to myself to give a wide birth to the goat Monster. It was hard at first since she patrols much too often, but when I got used to her schedule, it became a walk in the park. Literally. What with all the plants she tends to grow.

A blissful sigh left my lips as I enjoyed as much sunlight as I could here. This was the spot which I had fallen; the only place where sun rays could penetrate through the whole Underground, so this had become my favorite location to spend my days.

I think I dozed off there for a second, because when two somethings crashed directly on top of my ribs, I wheezed out a chain of words that would make even a sailor blush. The weight was quickly removed from my person as I forcefully shoved it off, and was quick to roll away and pushed myself to my feet.

What I saw almost made me choke on my own spit.

Two _humans_. Two human _children_.

Holy shit.

I quickly took out a pair of purple gloves and tugged them on, pretty sure that my _bone-_ afied hands would freak the two children out. I cleared my throat as I crouched down.

The two children were unconscious and appeared to be siblings - or twins by how identical they looked. Their genders were a little unclear because, truth to be told, children were mostly androgynous until they hit puberty. They looked to be around nine years of age, with brown short hair and pudgy cheeks that all children seemed to possess. One of them was tanned, whilst the other was awfully pale, almost sickly so. They both wore striped shirts with different colors, the tanned child's being blue and pink, whilst the pale child's being green and yellow.

I decided to show them the ropes here, and maybe they could live with me in my apartment if they choose to do so. There wasn't much to do here, but they would be safer since the other Monsters would definitely mistake them to be one of my 'species'. Monsters were naive like that.  
In order to break the barrier, I had learnt that we needed one more human soul. Even though I miss the above ground, I would never sacrifice a child to resurface. That was... simply an inhumane thing to do, even though I can't call myself a human any longer.

With my mind made up, I shook the two by their shoulders, hoping that they would not notice how alien my fingers felt, even with my gloves on. After all, bones felt different than flesh.

The two children groaned in unison as they felt someone shake their shoulders. They were probably aching from their unexpected fall, but thanks to me having unintentionally softened their landing, they survived with no major injuries and minimum amount of bruising. Quite lucky for them, but unlucky for me. My ribs still were feeling their impact. I'll have to check if there were any hairline fractures afterwards. That was quite a fall, and though I hate to admit it, my current body was unnaturally fragile. I had learnt from experience to never do strenuous activities. My HP was still in the midst of recovering from my previous attempt of curing my boredom.

The first one to awaken was the pale child, their eyelids fluttering open as they looked around blurrily. It took them a minute or two to realize that something was amiss, and I could only assume that they had remembered their fall, since they bolted up into a seating position, those red eyes of theirs wide and scanning the place in a panicked manner.

Their eyes soon landed on their unconscious sibling, which made them cry out said sibling's name.

"Frisk!"

Frisk, huh? What a weird name.

The child then noticed that they weren't alone and was quick to position themself defensively in front of their still unconscious sibling.  
I only raised an inquiring brow at the child's action. Did they seriously think that I would hurt them? If I wanted to, I would've off'ed them when they were still dead to the world.

With deliberately slow movements, I raised my hands to position them into the univerasal sign of peace and surrender.

"It's okay, kid. I mean you no harm. Just a simple artist who had fallen down the same hole you both did."

That reassuring sentance somehow made the kid's eyes widened in disbelief. Was it that hard to believe that I had somehow managed to fall as well? I mean, why not? It wasn't as if there was a sign that said; 'adults are not permitted to fall!'. 

The pale child managed to slightly creep me out with their blatantly non-blinking staring, and I could feel beads of sweats rolling down my spine. I shook that feeling away as soon as the child nodded jerkily, their shoulders relaxing slightly. That was an enough cue for me to move towards them, intentionally showing a gentle expression - wanting to convey to the spooked out kid that I had only wanted to help.

They allowed me to move in closer so that I was standing directly next to their sibling. Without a moment of hesitation, I crouched down onto one knee and lifted the still unconcious child, Frisk - I reminded myself - so that they were resting on one side of my hip bone, their chubby cheek pressed softly into my clothed clavicle.

Wasn't one of my wisest decisions, I have to admit in the near future.  
I decided to break the ice after making sure that I had a firm hold on the precious burden.

"So, I'll assume that this little one is named Frisk. What about you, little merrer? Got a name?"

They made a face at being called merrer - or was it little? I wasn't sure, but I simply shrugged it off. It was better than simply being called brat.

"... Chara. Who're you?" They replied after a moment of hesitation, their question accusing if my ears heard correctly. I pushed it away, thinking it was more due to anxiety rather than hostility.

"Gasterin, though I simply prefer to be called Rin," I answered with a slight smile. The first name I had provided wasn't my original one from when I was human - it was Rin. To be honest, I had no idea where that had come from. When I had first introduced myself to a random Froggit, the name had simply slipped out. I was a little unnerved at first, but it had felt so right, so I went along with it. "Keep close, little merrer, I wouldn't want you to disappear on me."

I gestured with my chin for the other kid to follow, before I walked briskly towards the entrance of the Ruins. I didn't need to look back, hearing the pitter patter of rushing feet behind of me. Perhaps I should slow down?

... Nah. The goat Monster would be here soon. It would be better to hurry back to my apartment before things get complicated.

As if the universe wanted to complicate things for me, I was forced to stop in my tracks, the child that was rushing to catch up to me bumping into my body. I swore under my breath as I felt her nose come into contact with my hip bone, but that wasn't what I was worried about.

Unlike any other day, however, my way back was blocked by a smiling golden flower. If I had not lived here, I would've been awed and creeped out at the same time by a plant with a face. But now, I only felt a bubble of worry for the two kids at encountering a Monster that may or may not potentially know what a human looks like.

The flower's eyes widened slightly in disbelief and excitement before they returned to their original happy curve. That caused me to sweat. Shoot, what if this Monster knew!? I risked a glance at Chara, the kid's smile merely widening to borderline creepy.

My neck snapped back to look at the flower as it spoke.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! You lot are new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

"Actually, little  _bud_ , -"

"Golly, you lot must be so confused."

"No, we're not, actu-"

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

"Thanks but no tha-"

"I guess little old me will have to do!"

"Listen to me!"

"Ready? Here we go!"

"Are you seriously disregarding my words in favor of following whatever script you're-"

I was cut off, once again, much to my irritation and Chara's amusement, when the weed had actually dared to pull out all three of our souls when I was off guard. That caused me to stiffen in rage at the audacity of the little plant. If it really wanted to fight, I would most definitely wipe the floor with its petals in a heartbeat.

Two of the heart shaped souls, which was obviously the two children's, were bright red and brimming with DETERMINATION. It made my eyes linger on theirs, captivated by their beauty. They were stunning when compared to that to a Monster's. Or to that of mine.

My cartoonish soul was an opposite of theirs. Rather than the pulsing and determined glow that was associated with the majority of human souls, mine was like any other Monster - with slight changes. My heart was upside down and split into two colors. Purple that gradually fades into white. It was a sign that I was a boss Monster that had absorbed a human soul.

Luckily for me, it seemed that the knowledge wasn't widespread because all of the Monsters that had engaged me in BATTLE thought I was a unique type of Boss Monster - or a Monster that came close to having the title of Boss Monster. They usually cower and flee, apologising profusely.

As I was busy being fascinated by the two human souls, mine was unknowing to me, ogled at by Flowey, a strong glint of desire in his beady little eyes. 

"S-see those hearts?" The slightly shaky voice of the golden flower brought me out of my daze. I was quick to step protectively in front of Chara, my grip on Frisk tightening. I missed the way the child in my hold had stirred awake, my gaze solely focused on the threat. "Those are your respective SOULS, the very culmination of your being!"

"Big words for a plant." I murmured to myself, slightly agitated that the plant seemed to have a thing for ignoring any words that were not coming from itself.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked with its tongue poking out in a playful manner.

... It was like conversing with a damn door-to-door salesman. The little shit was giving so many false information, yet their expression made it all seemed that it was explaining everything in facts.

I decided at that very moment that as soon as I reached back to my small apartment within the Ruins, I would draw this flower lying miserably in a pool of blood and on the verge of turning to dust.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white 'friendliness pellets'. Move around and try to get as many as you can!"

Okay. First thing, stop it with the anagram. Chara, as spine-chilling as they are, was still a little kid and might get the wrong idea. Second, the little shit of a weed had obviously averted his gaze when saying 'friendliness pellets'. Its grin had also grown wider - a sign of sadistic pleasure. Lastly, the little shit obviously knew I was a 'Boss Monster', yet was still playing its game. Either it was suicidal and dumb, or just thinking that I had wanted to kill these kids and was helping me do it.

I'm seriously thinking that it was option number one.

Flowey then proceeded to summon a few 'friendliness pellets' and rained them down on us. I sighed slightly with irritation and lifted Chara under an arm, ignoring their indignant squeak of protest.

Nimbly, I moved around, dodging the pellets one after another whilst keeping my hold on the two human children, making sure that their soul, as well as their body, was out of harms way. Flowey's grin slowly faded into a frown as it continued to rain pellets onto us. It was another minute or two that the flower roared angrily and surrounded the three of us with its attack.

I wasn't all that worried, seeing that I could simply evade easily. A whimper of fright sounded beside of my ear and as my attention wavered, some pellets managed to hit me, causing me to curse under my breath as my HP dropped to a single digit. I'm seriously hating my measly DEF right now.

"Hehehe! You idiot!" The flower cackled happily as it watched me drop to one knee, my - as much as I hate to admit it - brittle arms shaking with the exertion of carrying two human children whilst dodging. "In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED."

More than a hundred pellets began to close in on us. Well, it has been fun, but I guess it was about time I blasted this weed into oblivion. I didn't want to raise my LV, but I won't risk getting myself killed just to remain at my current one.

Just as I was about to summon my own brand of Magic, a fireball sailed over my head and blew the flower away. I took this chance to summon my soul back into my body, doing the same for the children' after a moment of considerate thought.

Now that I was out of BATTLE mode, I was able to feel Frisk's tiny fingers digging into my clothed clavicle (hopefully the child would just think that I was super skinny or not question anything at all), her chocolate brown eyes glossy with tears. I was quick to drop Chara, who gave an oomph when they landed on the ground, to comfort the crying kid.

"Shhh. It's okay, little one. I won't let that plant hurt you or your sibling. You're Frisk, right? I'm Rin. It's nice to finally meet you, sleeping beauty. I was worried there for a second that I would have to be some kind of prince charming and kiss you awake."

The child sniffled a little, but they did giggle at what I had said. I kept cooing and making silly comments as I turned on my heels and prepared myself for another BATTLE when I saw that it was the goat Monster I had desperately avoided.

I felt Chara moving closer to me, but I paid them no mind, my attention focused solely on the furry one. She was tall, with me only reaching her chest, covered in white fur and wearing a purple dress with the delta rune sewed on it. What unnerved me the most was her expression of on her face as she glanced at the two children.

I knew that there were various sizes of children shoes in one of the rooms at her house, and I could only assume the worse. Were goats carnivores? I didn't really didn't want to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, I'm not really good with ANs... Seriously. I have no idea what to write except for thanking whoever read or KUDO-ed my fic. So, uhm, thanks!
> 
> Oh, and just to clarify a point in case some of you thought it was a plot hole or something; even though Gasterin is the combination of both human and monster soul, they're not able to break through the barrier like Asriel could. For reasons that will be explained in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few nerve wrecking minutes of silence, the goat Monster stepped closer to us, her expression gentle as she took in the faces of the two scared children. Well, Frisk's to be more precise. Chara's creepy smile was still intact even after that supposedly frightening experience.

When her eyes turned to regard me, however, I could practically feel her raising her shields. It made me take half a step back, cautious of her due to the advice I had been provided, as well as suspicious of this Monster's palate.

"What a terrible creature, playing his distasteful games and torturing such poor, innocent youths."

She was talking about Flowey, right? Because she said 'he'. So why did she look at me whilst saying that? Did I accidently do an unforgivable thing... such as stepping on her houseplants or something of similar dreadfulness?

"Please do not be afraid of me, children. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the Ruins, and someone much more qualified to look after children such as yourselves. Come, let us hurry to my home. The two of you must be exhausted after receiving quite the fall. I have butterscotch cinnamon pie in the oven waiting to be eaten!"

Toriel extended a paw, her smile stretching as she continued to look at the children,

... Dangerous.

She was luring them with sweet words and food!

Her eyes were filled with a certain desire, but I wasn't able to accurately pinpoint what was driving her to show such emotions.

Chara, who had been keeping silent from just now, snapped me out of my guarded state when they tapped my femur. Their eyebrows creased as they stared at their hand, their head tilting to one side with confusion.

Uh oh.

"Yes, Chara?" I was quick to try and distract them, all the while still keeping an eye on Toriel. She had not yet made a move and was still waiting for the two to accept her hand, err, paw and follow her.

"N... nevermind. Ms. Toriel? Can Mr. Rin come with us?" Wait what? Mr? I am a bonafide **woman**. A bonafide butterfly!

Frisk nodded to Chara's question (why did nobody correct Chara?! I'm a lady!), their head bobbing up and down so fast that I was scared they would dislocate their head from their shoulders. They had also grabbed ahold of my turtleneck sweater tightly, as if afraid that letting go meant that I would leave as well.

Silly child.

Seeing that the two wanted me to stick around, Toriel bit her lower lips in thought before she agreed. Whilst the two were grinning at each other, Toriel and my eyes locked.

Once again, why was I the only one being glared at?!

* * *

As we made our way through the many solved puzzles of the RUINS, alarm bells began to ring loudly inside of my head, almost forcing me to physically wince at an unnecessary headache it was causing.

The cause of my ever growing pool of unease would be Goat lady.

She, obviously, was a very powerful Boss Monster.

The feeling of paranoia was not leaving me anytime soon, much to my distress. It was clear that she was keeping an eye on me due to the glances she kept sending my way.

The reason? Heck if I know! I wouldn't be this jittery if I knew.

When we came across a long empty hallway, my nonexisting gut quivered. I had a bad feeling.

It was confirmed when I was all but dragged away from the two children by the furry Monster. Toriel had shouted a few parting words to the brats and then proceeded to run with me sailing behind of her like I was a fricking kite. That was how fast she was going - and due to the speed, we both missed how the two human children had a look of despair on their faces as they saw me being dragged away from them.

When she finally stopped (I thought my whole arm was about to pop off!) behind a tall and wide white pillar, I was all but body thrown onto the floor, my humerus still being held captive.

An oomph left my lips as I had the wind knocked out of me. I grunted at the tingling pain my spine was experiencing as I tried to blink away the black spots.

Hey! Fragile being here! Handle with care, damn it!

A soft-spoken yet commanding voice came from above me, and I meekly turned my head towards Toriel. She was staring at me - no, through me. It was unnerving and frankly, I would like the floor to open up and swallow me whole right about now. Or for her to let go of my humerus. The second option would be great since I can feel my bone creaking from how strong she was keeping me grounded.

"Why have I not seen you here before?"

"I usually tend to stick around the town's area." Since I live there and try to avoid her.

I laughed awkwardly as I tried to stand up with shaky patellas. I was severely in need of food to replenish my health.

"Why are you pretending to be a human, you shape-shifting _Beast_? Why would you... It can't be... You are planning to befriend those poor children to gain their trust and deliver them to Asgore..." She trailed off as if she just had an epiphany.

"No! I-... I'm not pretending to be one. I'm not someone who would sacrifice children just to get to the surface. I am but a humble artist, you know?" Mistake me for a shapeshifter, I don't give a shit. But don't fucking mistake me for a murderer!

"Your Soul states otherwise." There was a pause before her gaze turned deadly. "I won't allow you to absorb any more human Souls! I don't know why you're still here but stay away from those two. I won't let you hurt them."

"Jeez lady, I've never had the intention of hurting them. I was only trying to help. This is all just a big misun-"

I was shushed by the large goat Monster when two sets of light but hurried footsteps were heard. Toriel gave me a final warning glare (which made me sweat buckets) before her face turned soft and she stepped out from behind the pillar with a gentle smile.

Oh, and she unhanded and wiped her paw like I had left behind cooties. She was blunt in her dislike for me. Haha.

It took me a while longer for my bones to stop rattling and for me to step out from behind my hiding place. The children instantly spotted me and Frisk instantly dashed and hugged one of my legs (pPlease don't notice how thin and hard it was).

They startled me with their bold action, and I ended up caressing their bob head awkwardly. Chara, on the other hand, merely raised a brow at me. Man, she was looking more and more like a brat with a personality problem.

But I won't judge.

Too much, anyway.

With an eye roll that could only be seen from of my visible eye, I gestured for Chara to come closer, inwardly shuddering at the weight of Toriel's eyes.

The pale child did and as soon as they were within my reach, I grabbed them and performed a full body check - intending to see if they had been injured whilst having been separated from me for a short while. After being satisfied that they were uninjured (and ignoring the kid's tomato red face) I checked the child clinging onto my leg.

Toriel cleared her throat soon after and gave me a disgusted look.

_Why? I was only looking out for their health! What did I do to make you look at me like that!? Nooooo, stop looking at me like you're looking at a disgusting chewed up gum stuck on the soles of your favorite heels! Please!_

I inwardly sobbed at the unfairness of treatment shown between the human children and me.

Whilst I received nothing but mistrust and pointed glares, they received a blinding kind smile and a phone to keep them amused.

They only just arrived and they already got a phone. Each.

For me? Haha... Cue sad music theme.

As the four of us began to continue our path to the lady's house, Chara tugged on my slacks, bringing my attention to them.

"What's up, rosy cheeks? Did you tire? Need me to carry you?"

They gave me a face full of exasperation as they rolled their eyes upwards as if they were praying for patience.

Jeez, what a weird kid.

"Don't leave my sight."

"Huh?"

"It's dangerous."

"D'aw, red buns, I didn't know you worry 'bout little ol' me that much."

That made Chara more than a little irritated.

D'aw so cute! They were so fun to tease. But this wasn't the right time for games and whatnot. I needed to be serious and teach them some things. I wouldn't want them to trust the bloody flower's words and let them make regrettable mistakes.

Like, walking straight into 'friendliness pallets' to gain more 'LOVE'.

"Since we're still far from reaching our destination, I guess I'll explain a few things, then. Do you both still remember the creepy flower we all had the displeasure of meeting?"

The two children that had all along been walking by either side of me nodded in unison. The goat Monster's ears had twitched, but she carried on like she had heard nothing, so I took that as a good sign that she wouldn't mind me explaining some things.

"Flowey was right about the cartoonish heart being the culmination of our being - our soul. What he wasn't right about, however, was that you are required to up your LV."

"L-LV?"

Oh, this was the first time I heard Frisk's voice. It was cute and sweet. Almost girlish, but hey, kids are androgynous - including the voice.

"Yep. Have you both ever played video games?" Two nods. "Then you should know that LV means Level, right? Well, that's wrong here, since this is not a video game. LV means LOVE or Level of Violence. And to gain that, you are required to attain EXP. Execution Points... is gained through the means of destroying a soul - in other words, to kill. I don't recommend it."

Frisk shivered at the word kill, whilst Chara remained composed (although I did notice that her fists turned white). My lips twitched upwards as I patted both of their heads, trying to reassure them.

"Don't worry. They may be called Monsters, but it's merely a word - they aren't evil, opposite of that, in fact. They're only called Monsters like how we are called Humans. Now, Monsters are mainly made out of love-"

"Love?!"

Frisk's voice rose a pitch as they trembled. I was a little (a lot) confused at first, but when I thought back to my speech earlier, I quickly tried to reassure them that LOVE and love were vastly different. Like the sky and earth.

After which they had calmed down, I scooped them up and settled them on my hip bone. They giggled as they rested their cheek on my clavicle, and I almost fell in love with them.

Platonically, of course. Say no to pedos!

Not wanting to leave Chara out, I offered the kid a hand. They stared at my glove clad hand for a moment before they accepted, their rosy cheeks getting redder by the second.

I chuckled at Chara's cute little moment before I quickly sped up, feeling Toriel's eyes too judging for my taste.

As we walked hand in hand, I decided to continue.

"As I said before; love, hope, and compassion. They're a very kind race, but because humans have always been fearful of the unknown, a war broke out. Monsters are powerful since they have magic, but when compared to humans, they are by far weaker - in physical combat, the strength of their Soul, and their naive nature.

"It's weird, right? Usually, when we humans think of magic, we think of the unbelievable - the strong and deadly. Humans should've been the weaker of the two race because of their lack of magic abilities... But this was the Monsters' downfall.

"Because of how they're made mostly of magic, they are far more attuned to their Soul - which are usually wholly white, although there are a few exceptions. When a Monster fights, they receive damage depending on their attacker's will to hurt them. When war came, all the humans were far too eager to dust them. They stood no chance, really. Ah, and when a Monster dies, they turn to dust.

"But that's a whole topic we shouldn't go too far into. Monsters come in numerous shapes and sizes, and I have to admit that majority of them are taller and larger than I. Only the small fries are small - although the smallest of Monsters I've met came up to my waist area... That means they're as tall as the both of you currently are!

"I'll get some milk for the both of you afterwards to help your growth. Hmmm, what else have I missed...? Oh yes. There are three types of Monster classification. Normal, Boss, and -"

"We have arrived."

Toriel interrupted forcefully before I could explain the last of the three classifications. It made the two human children, who were both listening intently, wrinkle their noses and puff out their cheeks to show their dissatisfaction.

I chuckled at their attitude. Maybe I would make a great history teacher ~~if~~ when I return to the surface?

One could only dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind support /( _ _ )\


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's fear of being eaten is intense.

Drawn by a good friend of mine; Rin-chan! 

* * *

The moment we entered her home, Goat lady excused herself to the kitchen but gave me one last warning glare before she left. Seriously, why was she so wary of me?! I wasn't the one who plans to have children for dinner! Are goat monsters carnivorous? Someone, please answer me! 

I was snapped out from my thoughts when I felt the children lean against my legs. Frisk and Chara were literally falling asleep on their feet, I decided to escort the children into the only unoccupied bedroom, my snooping around making me quite the excellent guide. I tucked them in, a small smile on my face when I heard two cute 'goodnights' followed by snoring.

I leaned my spine against the side of the bed since there were no chairs in the bedroom, and I'd rather not take the risk of relaxing on the extremely soft armchair in the living room. My chances of being spotted by that goat lady were as high as the sky. No way will I ever be willing to meet her halfway.

I must've dozed off there for a second because one moment I was in the bedroom, the next I was startled awake and outside with a towering goat lady holding onto my clavicles. 

"Uhm, hi?"

"The children are smitten with you."

It was a statement.

"I guess?"

And that was a question. Wasn't this reversed somehow?

"I don't know what you did, _Beast_ , but if I see even one hair misplaced on their heads, I. Will. End. You."

Cold sweat was rolling down my spine as I gulped. Jeez, lady! The moment they move in their sleep, their hair would get misplaced. I ain't taking the blame for something I have no hand in!

Of course, I'm not daring enough to say such things out loud. I simply nodded quickly in response to her threat. She gave me a sour expression before storming off, her dress doing a magnificent job of making her exit look dramatic enough for movies. 

I took the chance to enter the bedroom quickly. If only the locks weren't broken... it would've definitely made me feel safer.

"What was that all about?"

The voice made me jump and let loose a high pitched squeak. I quickly turned, expecting to see only Chara, but the two were actually awake and staring up at me. One had a look of curiosity whilst the other was staring at the door behind of me with furrowed brows. 

"Just a simple misunderstanding, brats." 

I subtly wiped the sweat from my temples and smirked at them.

Not wanting their necks to be sore for always looking up, I squatted so that we three were at eye level. 

"What're you guys doing up?"

"Why do you think we're up? Some adult you are. We're hungry. I demand food."

I can't help but chuckle at the pout Chara was sporting. Frisk, on the other hand, fidgeted shyly before replying.

"We've already slept for the whole day, Mr. Rin. Can we have some breakfast, please?"

"Hm?"

I took out my phone and flipped it open. Wow. I must've been really hurt to have slept deeply in such a dangerous location. 

Wait. Did they just mistake my gender again? 

Before I got the chance to correct them, Chara suddenly asked a question that I expected them to ask long ago.

"When did you fall, anyway? You seem oddly familiar with monsters. Even telling us about LV and EXP."

"Curious aren't cha? Hmm... Give or take a year or so."

"What?!"

I raised a brow.

"What's so shocking about that? I even have a job and an apartment in the city. I work as an artist that draws family portraits or whatever art requests they desire. The monsters have also mistaken me for one of them, so it isn't really dangerous to me. I, however, do miss eating junk food and all that. They eat too healthy here in the Ruins."

"But... You weren't here las-"

My eyebrows raised higher when Chara nudged Frisk in the ribs to stop them. 

"Anyway, kiddos. Do you... want to live here with me? Not big of a place here underground, but the monsters love to play."

I looked away from them, blood flooding my cheeks. It was so embarrassing to ask someone to move into your home after having just met them! And your place is super messy, too! 

Just as Chara's lips parted, no doubt to reject your offer, the door was swung open, revealing a kind and smiling goat lady.

"Dinner is ready, children. Come, let us eat."

She ushered the brats out before closing the door. But not before mouthing 'get out'. Wow. How subtle. I get it. I'm not welcome at the table. Or at your house. Jeez. 

I waited a minute before I grew the balls to peek out. Only when the area was clear of any intimidating goats did I rush out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the basement slash exit to the Ruins. I made my way towards the door and knocked. Hopefully, my _adoorable_  buddy was there. 

The silence was deafening. 

"Who's there?"

I answered my own joke.

"Mikey."

"Mikey who?"

"I lost _my key_ so could you open the door please?"

I laughed weakly, hysteric tears dripping down my face. I wanted to leave for the surface so badly. Or just away from here. I have a feeling that I'm going to get ~~eaten~~ ~~killed~~ dusted(?) one day if I don't get out from the Ruins. Especially after goat lady knows of my existence. 

I decided that I was going to pack all of my belongings before coming back here. Hopefully with the children. They don't deserve to grow up in the limited space of the Ruins. And the percentage of being mistaken as a unique type of human-like monster was high if they were in a group with an adult. For now, let's go. Then when I return... beware, door, I, with a fricking crowbar, will get you to open the frick up if that's the last thing I'll do! 

But before that... I just need to confirm one thing. I looked for anything that resembles a lock or a keyhole. Nope. Nada. I tried pushing against the door again, feeling helpless when it only manages to cause my bones to bend in the wrong direction. Curse my feeble strength and fragile bones! Ouch ouch ouch!

The breath I forced out was shaky at best. Can't really help it. It really hurts! I glared at my fractured ulna, detesting how brittle this body is. The only good thing about this whole day was that I have a few rolls of bandages with me. Being accident prone made it an important object, I guess. 

Just as I finished tying the bandage, I heard someone coming. I panicked and banged the door once more, not caring if it hurts my fists, a whine leaving my lips. If only this door would fricking open! The sound of footsteps was getting louder so I made a dash to hide in a corner. Hopefully away from unwanted eyes. Blend in with the shadows, Rin. I am one with the dark. I am nothing but a phantom.

The one who appeared was... of course, my worst fears. The moment she entered my sights, I entered hers (I should train myself into being a ninja in the future). She stood tall, her eyes shifting from my face to the door. Then, as if having a bright idea, she grins widely at me.

Oh my god. That didn't look pretty at all. Where did her gentle smiles go?! This is favouritism! I demand justice!

Without warning, she grabbed ahold of my humerus and pulled me near. I clawed at her furry arm in fear. What was she planning?!

A paw landed on the door, and just like that, it opened without a problem. Where did the barrier go? Or maybe, it really was due to my weak strength! That was unfair! On the other hand, the weather(?) outside made me shiver. She wasn't planning on doing what I think she's planning, right? 

"W-wait!"

She threw me out of the Ruins and closed the door behind of me, but not before I heard a 'and stay out' from her.

I faceplanted, eating snow (why was it snowing underground?!). The moment I got my bearings, I snapped back to the door, my face much too pale to be healthy. I dug my gloved phalanges into the snow and pushed myself up. I didn't care that my knuckles were being fractured, I continued to slam the door.

"You can't do this to me, lady! My art supplies are still in there! You... you... monster! You have no right to call me a beast!"

I howled into the wind.

Nooooooo~!

My art supplies~!

I ate instant noodles for months trying to save up for that set~!

So cruel~!

* * *

 Ok... I got over the fact of being thrown out like garbage quite easily. The fact that my precious belongings were left to rot in that apartment, though? Not so much.

"Snap out of it, Rin. For now, fix yourself. Then find shelter. Then food."

I patted my cheeks and shook my head. I needed to get my priorities straight. As I stood up, my bones creaked. I have yet to recover from being a cushion to those two brats, and now, my hands and arms ache. Curse this body to hell and back! 

Deciding that it would be wiser of me to check on my wounds, I lifted my turtleneck shirt to inspect my ribs. Two of them had hairline fractures, which wasn't all that bad since it would heal as soon as I ate some food. I released the hold on my shirt and removed my gloves to check my knuckles. It wasn't... pretty. The cracks were oozing marrow. I wiped as much as I could and bandaged my whole hand. Heh, for once, the holes in my palm were useful as it gave me more places to hook the bandages around. 

I sighed inaudibly as I re-wore my gloves. My luck was getting worse each day. I seriously needed food. My HP was extremely low and my body was falling apart. 

The snow crunched beneath my boots as I walked slowly as to not further aggravate my injuries. I looked up to the 'sky' hating how it was so windy and chilly out here. It made the hair I deliberately styled fly everywhere - revealing an eyesocket that was cracked and droopy. I loathe that part of myself most. Why did the right side of my face have to be so... disfigured...?

I gritted my teeth and simply let my frustrations go. I learnt a long time ago that being angry didn't help with anything but give me more headaches.

The journey was... quiet. Perhaps it was due to it being night time.

The moment the town (Snowdin? A pun?) was in sight, I immediately perked up. I quicken my steps and almost yelled in joy when I spotted an INN. Oh, thank god. I was about to freeze to death! I dashed towards the building and entered, relishing in the warmth inside.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to Snowd INN, Snowdin's premier hotel!"

Was that another pun? I forced myself to crack a purple eye open to pay attention to whoever that spoke just now. It was a rabbit monster - the INNkeeper I assume. They appeared to be sleepy but was still diligently minding the front desk. 

"Hey there. Mind if I stay a night?"

"No problem, sir. A night is 80G."

Wtf. That's expensive! I checked my pockets and almost heaved in relief when I pulled out my coin wallet. Thank goodness I had the foreknowledge to not leave it behind.

"78... 79... 80... Ok."

"Thank you, sir! Your room will be... ah, this one. Room 2A. Here's your key. Make sure to bundle up!"

"Thanks."

I waved at the rabbit before I climbed the stairs, completely exhausted to the bones. 

When I entered the room, I had to whistle. It wasn't big, but it looks comfortable and well decorated. AND it was warm! Yay! I leapt into the bed, face first, and smiled at the softness of the pillow. There was snoring coming from the neighbouring room, but I paid it no mind. Before I had... arrived here... underground, I had lived in the city. Vehicles honking, construction works, and people yelling were a common occurrence. Someone snoring loudly wasn't even something worthy of attention.

I rubbed my cheek against the pillow and sighed. Good night, self! 

I fell asleep immediately, a small smile playing on my lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and positive comments! It fills this writer with DETERMINATION!╰(▔∀▔)╯


End file.
